


Dream of Me

by SaffronSnitch



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Crack, That's it, literally this is just everyone saying who've they've had sex dreams about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronSnitch/pseuds/SaffronSnitch
Summary: Henry had a sex dream about Gansey, and tells everyone all about it.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Dream of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a crack fic

The paper bag thudded as it dropped onto the table, and no fewer than three people clung to the edge of the table and gasped.

“Be CAREFUL!” Noah exclaimed, hands gripping the hard surface of the Monmouth Manufacturing dinner table.

“You’re doing to ruin the tortilla fold,” Blue added. Her face showed mixed emotion — awe, fear, et cetera. “My precious burritos.”

“You guys are so annoying,” said Adam, who was the one who dropped the bag of Mexican takeout on the table. “Also, I got extra chips.”

“I love you,” said Noah, all seriousness, and Adam had to duck out of the way of his exuberant hair-ruffling. 

Henry and Gansey emerged from the kitchen/bathroom/hellscape with a stack of plates and cups balanced precariously between four hands. 

“Incoming!” Henry said, nearly toppling over and sending the waters with him. Once the table was set and napkins laid out, Gansey ripped through the stapled opening of the bag and peered inside.

“Okay.” He pulled out the first burrito, wrapped in aluminum foil and feeling exactly like a miniature missile in shape and density. “Uh… rice, beans, and cheese?” Instead of answering, Blue let out a throaty sound of pleasure. Gansey handed her the wrapped burrito and picked up the next one, his ears tinged slightly pink. “Chicken and rice?”

“Mine!” Noah said, clapping his hands.

“Fajitas burrito — oh, that’s mine — Henry, you got the steak and avocado?”

“Yep,” Henry said, popping the p. 

“And Adam, you got the veggie — so Ronan’s is the grilled chicken. Where is Ronan, anyway?”

“His room,” said Noah. “I’ll get him.”

The rest of them haggled for chairs and couch spots around the table. Ronan emerged after Noah a minute later, rubbing his eyes.

“Were you napping?” Gansey asked, incredulous. 

“Just laying.” Ronan’s tone was clipped. “Where’s mine?”

The next short while was taken up by nothing more than chewing noises interspersed with grunts of enjoyment. Burrito Night was a sacrament in Monmouth, uninterrupted by anything as trivial as conversation. 

After they finished eating, the group migrated to the couch, flopping and rolling and generally complaining about stomach pain and how full they felt. Again, done out of respect for Burrito Night, not actual admonishment. 

They laid there, groaning and hands on abdomens, until Henry sat up straight, a dangerously bright look in his eyes, and said: “Oh, you guys, I had a  _ sex dream _ about  _ Gansey  _ last night.”

The cacophony of cackles and jaws dropping was enough to cover Gansey’s sputters or any potential embarrassment, but once they quieted down, Gansey was still blushing. Hard.

“You can't just say that, man,” Gansey said, red-faced.

“What, it’s not like I’m the first one–” Henry trailed off at the look on Gansey’s face, and on everyone else’s face as well. “Wait, you guys don’t tell each other when you have sex dreams about them?”

“First of all,” said Blue, swelling as if gearing up for a skirmish, “please don’t address us as  _ guys _ when I am clearly  _ not a guy _ . Second, I feel like it’s kind of… icky to tell someone you’ve fantasized about them naked.”

“Woah!” Henry said, throwing out a rogue hand. “I did not say I fantasized — that’s a totally different thing. You can’t control your sex dreams, I didn’t dream about Dick’s dick on purpose, so I think it’s kind of funny.”

“What did you dream about?” Ronan had an inscrutable gleam in his eye. Mischief was afoot.

“Please don’t narrate your sex dream—” Blue said, at the same time as Henry said: “We were in the Pig—”

They stared at each other, and Gansey said, with thinly veiled interest, “The Pig?”

Henry coughed out a laugh. “Gansey, I gotta say, your car is very sexy.” 

“I’ve had a sex dream about you, Henry,” interjected Noah suddenly, and everyone turned to stare at him. “What? I did.”

“Okay,” said Adam, with the patience of a schoolteacher, “who here has had sex dreams about someone else in the room?”

Slowly, tentatively, aware of the mortifying ordeal of being known, every single person rose a hand — Ronan, his face an impassive blankness; Blue, eyebrows drawn together daring anyone to ask; Adam himself, with a shrug. 

“Well, now we  _ have  _ to go around and spill,” said Henry. “I wanna know — who else has had a sex dream about Gansey? No shame, people, raise those hands high.”

A beat, in which no one moved, and then Blue let her head roll back in annoyance and raised her hand. Henry let out a wolf whistle and Gansey turned very pink all over. 

Another beat, and Ronan raised a hand to join Blue’s.

“What!” gasped Henry, no more attempt at keeping it chill. Ronan looked very angry.

“It was weird,” he said curtly. “I was 14. That’s it.”

Improbably, Gansey reached out and patted Ronan on the arm. “Thanks for telling me,” he said. “I’m honored.”

Adam and Noah both made a noise that could only be described as a  _ guffaw. _

Henry leaned forward, his fingers steepled together in drama queen fashion. “Let’s do this card game style,” he said, then looked to Gansey’s left. “Who’s had a sex dream about Blue?”

This was a dangerous question. There was the matter of sexuality, of straightness — it was fine and dandy to dream homoerotically about a male friend, but Blue was so  _ Blue _ , so  _ woman, _ that the implications felt greater. There was also her spritely face, which seemed poised to tip into embarrassment and indignation depending on the outcome. 

Gansey raised his hand, which felt right. He was steadily staring at the wall in front of him, but it felt respectful, returning the favor of Blue’s sex dream about him. It also came as a surprise to nobody, unless there was someone present in the room who had fallen for the carefully constructed misconception that disguised Gansey’s incessant horniness for WASPy repression… nah, they all expected it.

Adam raised his hand too, carefully avoiding Ronan’s gaze although he played it off well. “Sorry,” he said, speaking directly to Blue, who had gone a bit warm around her cheeks. 

“All’s fair in love and war, my friend,” said Henry, reaching over to pat Adam on the back. “Anyone else for the fair and lovely Blue Sargent? No? Okay, who’s had a sex dream about Ronan?”

Ronan’s back stiffened as he looked around the circle, daring them all to do their worst. Henry raised his hand first, with a practiced nonchalance. “We were in your BMW,” he started, and three different people cried out for him to stop.

Noah also raised his hand, which made them all break out into titters momentarily, but then no one else raised a hand, but Noah made direct eye contact with Adam and said, “ _ Liar, _ ” which caused all sorts of shenanigans.

Adam sputtered out a “ _ What are you talking about? _ ” in a tone that convinced exactly no one; Gansey’s invisible attention antenna had gone full mast and he was peering back and forth between Adam and Ronan like a tennis match attendee; Ronan’s face had shuttered in sudden, inscrutable blankness. 

“Adam!” said Henry, “No lying here!”

“I wasn’t– Noah, what did you–” 

Adam looked around the circle in abject anxiety, and then, covering his face with one hand, raised the other.

“Oooooh!” said Blue. Ronan’s blank face had cracked slightly, giving way for some emotion, although no one could tell exactly what.

“Not you?” Henry asked Gansey. Gansey, who had still been looking at Adam with a genuine curiosity, recoiled. 

“No, he’s– he’s like my brother.”

“Sweet,” said Noah. Then: “Okay, Adam next!”

Oh, lovely Adam, with his oblique nose and hardworking shoulders. Ronan raised his hand, which surprised no one and everyone. Still, there was a crackle of something there, something that maybe Adam would want to unpeel later when there wasn’t the honor and fealty of Burrito Night still to blame. Gansey also raised his hand, and it was this that made the circle crack.

“WHAT!?!” yelled Henry, ulterior motives spilling into shock and sheer joy, just as Blue broke down into hysterical giggles, cackling out: “No  _ way _ .”

Adam started to say, “I didn’t know you were…” but trailed off at the look on Gansey’s face. “Or… never mind.”

“You have to share the deets, Gansey boy!”

Noah, who had been laughing so hard that no sound came out for several minutes, topped over onto the floor. 

Gansey looked right and left, but there was no getting out of this one. “Uh, it was a while ago. Kind of early in our friendship.”   
“Oh God,” said Adam.

“And I hate to say it, after the judgment I’ve seen here tonight, but it was in the Pig…” 

“Oh  _ God _ ,” said Ronan, with feeling. 

“And I haven’t had time to unpack it, really,” Gansey finished, somewhat lamely. Adam looked between laughter and shock and laughter again.

“Don’t think we forgot about you,” Henry said, pointing a finger at Ronan. This was met by stifled laughter from Blue, and maddening indifference — or at least the appearance of it, or an attempt at it, from Ronan.

“Shut the fuck up,” said Ronan. Then: “Okay, who the fuck had a sex dream about Noah?”

Henry did, with a nod and a wink as he raised his hand. Blue had calmed down slightly, biting her lip to keep from giggling, but she raised her hand too.

“Really!?” said three different people at once. 

“Yeah,” she said, a trace of shame embedded in her voice. “It was sometime after the–” She gestured vaguely.

“Oh, the ill-advised makeout?” 

Blue smiled. “Yes, Noah,” she said. “After the ill-advised makeout.”

“This is the first I’m hearing of shenanigans,” said Henry. 

“I will not be sharing any details,” Blue said. “That’s between me and God.”

“Kinky,” said Henry. But then, greedily, he said, “Okay, who’s had a sex dream about me?”

Noah raised his hand first, and then lowered it to bump fists with Henry. Blue also raised her hand, and Henry wolf whistled.

“Okay, Miss Blue,” he said. “That’s very fun of you.” 

“Thanks,” she said, flatly, but her mouth curved into a smile. 

Gansey tilted his head, pondered something, and then raised his hand. This floored Henry.

“You’ve rendered him speechless,” said Adam drily, after a few seconds of sputtering noises.

“So what was the big deal then?” Henry asked finally, running a hand through his hair. “About me dreaming about you?”

“I didn’t think it was a big deal,” said Gansey, nonchalantly. 

The aftermath of Burrito Night was not as bad as anyone might have expected. Adam drove home and dropped Blue off on the way and they resolutely did not talk about any sexual dreams that might have happened in one direction. Henry drove home and laughed out loud in his room for a solid three minutes. Noah poofed off to who knows where, although he was back in time for breakfast. Gansey and Ronan had trouble sleeping and spoke in quiet tones to each other as they painted the roof of one of Gansey’s model Henrietta houses. Something unacknowledged but understood about each other ran through the space between them.

A text from Henry, the next morning, sent to a group chat that Blue had made with mighty force despite Ronan’s objections:  _ everyone was in my sex dream last night. it was an orgy. xoxo _

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on tumblr @saf-is-bored !


End file.
